The Guardian of a Broken World
by CloudPrism
Summary: "I am Spartan, Rank 101, Beta-007 Elisa Hawthorne, and I... uh... Hey, Oz! What did I do that was of significance again?" "You tell me." Rated M for language, violence, blood and gore, and hardcore romance (later on).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Well, Murphy's Law Does State...

-Shield World: Requiem-

The War Games. I love them with all my soul, truly. The only thing better than seeing who can kill the most enemies is shooting, beating, and blowing up your own guys. No real death involved, no limit on lives. That's the beauty of the full immersion training. The best part is that there isn't a need for expensive equipment because we are the expensive equipment. Some coders and scientists figured out that if you plug a bunch of Spartans into a simulated world and give them an objective, you could watch how well we all performed. And how stupid some are. Those were the moments I played for. Another beautiful thing about the War Game servers, we call these plug in stations, is that you can stop a game and deploy when needed. One painful flaw I see in it, however, is that when you are plugged in, you can feel the bullets hitting you. Fucking neural implants, am I right?

I was actually in the middle of a game of two on two snipers only when we were unplugged and sent to go fight some ugly Covies and Prometheans. Damn, these buggers were persistent and bloody annoying. I slid out of the War Games plug chair and ran down the halls of the UNSC Infinity. Thankfully, participation in War Games required that participants wear at least their helmets, but most Spartans, like me, lived in their armor. That made deployments easy. I ran into the hanger and boarded a Pelican that had my squad plus six marines. Titan squad is my squad, and we have a reputation. A reputation of being crazy. First, on my squad of five are the twins. Kirill and Cyril Kozlov both wear Defender variant armor, one set blue and the other red. They both usually utilize flamethrowers or turrets with deployable tripods. They sometimes scare me, but not as much as Ren Matsumoto. He runs into groups of enemies with nothing but two SMGs, two magnums, and a katana. His armor, a rare Hayabusa variant of red and brown, was awarded to him when he went into the field for two weeks, alone might I add, and came back with a severed Sangheili Field Marshall head. I am just glad he is on humanity's side. The next Titan squad member is Nita Song, better know as Silent Song in the squad. She earns that name by being the silent. There is no exaggeration when I say that. She makes no sounds and doesn't speak. Her silver Perfect variant armor defies reality as it makes no sound when she walks. Nita likes to use the Type-51 Carbine and the Binary Rifle. The last member of the squad, Elisa Hawthorne (a.k.a. me), wears an EOD variant helmet, ODST variant chest and back pieces, a Ricochet variant left shoulder pad and Security variant for the right shoulder, ODST variant forearm plates, and Perfect variant legs. My black and pink armor and Operator variant visor color make me look rather intimidating, that is if I am wielding a SAW or DMR. Matsumoto whistled to get my attention and tossed me a SAW and a DMR. I slid the SAW onto the mag-plate on my back and held the DMR in my right hand. I used my left hand to grab onto a hand hold so I didn't have to sit down.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. My team was either sitting or standing, and they all, even the Marines, looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

Then one of the Marines spoke up, "We are on our way to secure a Forerunner base." I groaned a little bit. This would make the third Forerunner base attack this week. I zoned out, thinking about what might happen when we land and charge the base. Could they be expecting us? Would they run and hide? Who will die? After I asked myself that question, I looked at my squad. I am not sure why, but I felt like one of us wouldn't be going home today. I was still mulling over that thought when the pilot shouted that we were in the hot zone. The cargo door lowered, giving me a great view of the raging battle below. As usual,the ODSTs were the first ones there. I mean, they did literally drop into battle after all.

I shouldered my DMR, taking aim at the mix of Promethean and Covenant forces below and started firing shot after shot into the unsuspecting victims. Honestly, who really expects to be shot from _above_ when there is an immediate enemy in front of you? Now I will because I just thought of that. Once the Pelican touched down, I swapped to my SAW and charged into the fray. Unggoy were what made up the bulk of the front enemy line. They fell left and right when they challenged my gun. I swapped back to my DMR and started popping heads where I could. Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Crawlers, and Watchers dropped quickly as they had no shields and often leave their heads wide open to marksmen. Eventually, A Knight had noticed his minions were dying rather quickly even though they were near him and the Knight looked dead at me. This shall be fun. The Knight made a threatening roar at me and teleported. I was too far for the damned thing to get behind me, but it still reappeared too close for comfort. It had a Boltshot and a Suppressor. Neither of its guns bothered me, but its blade arm still did. I quickly swapped to my SAW, but the Knight, a normie at that, didn't feeling like getting sprayed down just yet. It opened fire with its Suppressor. Luckily, the weapon was obviously not designed to fight anything other than the Flood and ended up only depleting half my energy shield. I fired the SAW until the clip was empty, and the Knight howled in pain as it disintegrated. Shit… no more SAW bullets. I tossed the weapon down as another Knight, a Battlewagon at that, teleported up to me. I cursed aloud as it charged me with its blade arm. I grabbed the not bladed part of the arm and pushed it into the Battlewagon's other arm. The gun arm was severed and dropped a valuable Incineration Cannon. I'll make sure that the egg-heads get their hands on that. The BW howled and shoved me back with its shoulder. I stumbled back, but quickly regained my balance and readied myself for the next attack. I wasn't expecting the knight to ready a grenade. Shit.

"Titan squad! I need my hammer!" I screamed into my comms as I tackled the knight and tried to keep it from launching the Pulse Grenade. Matsumoto tossed my prized Gravity Hammer to me as he ran by laying down some cover fire. I reached out to catch the hammer, but the knight wriggled its intact arm free and launched that grenade into my chest. The impact hindered my shields, but didn't do much, then it went off. The distinguishable orange orb engulfed me and the knight.

"You crafty bastard!" I shouted at the knight. I wasn't entirely sure if I should feel impressed that he eat me or pissed that he beat me. Finally, a second later, the grenade exploded, presumably killing me and the knight.

-Unknown World, Unknown Location-

I groaned loudly as I regained consciousness. Wait, consciousness? Wasn't I dead? I opened my eyes, then snapped them shut when sunlight hit my eyes. Why didn't my visor tone down the light? I rolled onto my hands and knees and reopened my eyes. My visor was spiderwebbed. I could still see my ammo reserves, shielding, and mini map when they briefly stopped flickering from the damage. I looked past the fractured glass and at my hands. My gauntlets were badly burned and damaged. I checked over the rest of my armor and say that all of it was burned and damaged to an extreme degree.

"Well, shit." I muttered to myself. I stood up and looked around. A forest? I was definitely not fighting the Battlewagon in a forest. I also know that there was a detachment of UNSC forces. Finally, my eyes rested upon my hammer and I still felt my DMR attached to my back. I stretched my body out and the only injuries that I could tell that I had were a massive headache and some sore limbs. I picked up the hammer and slid it onto my back with the DMR and picked a random direction and walked.

I opened up all of my comm channels and spoke to anyone listening, "This is Spartan, Rank 101, Beta-007 Hawthorne, does anybody read me?" I waited five minutes. No answer. If I was still on a planet with a UNSC presence there should've been a lot of comms chatter and a quick response. Is this even an inhabited planet? I kept walking north, I think. Hard to tell with the whole damaged visor thing. Then, I caught something moving fast on my minimap about 10 meters away. Then the minimap bugged out. I looked toward where I last saw the red dot and froze. I waited for an Elite or something to pop out of the thicket, but none came. I resumed walking at a slower pace. The bushes rustled. I froze and slowly reached for either of my weapons. That's when this big, black bear thing popped out of the bushes. It had what appeared to be external bone structures on its face and sides and spikes on its back that looked like a form of armor. I know that the DMR utilizes armor piercing rounds, but I think the hammer would be better for this situation. I pulled the Grav Hammer off my back and took up a defensive stance. The bear roared and made a slow, clumsy swing at me. I ducked the massive paw and brought the hammer down on its arm. The hammer fired and shattered the beast's arm, which now hung limp. The bear howl loudly. That is never a good sign. While the bear was still in shock over its arm, I swung the hammer again, this time at the bear's face. It hammer discharged and deformed the bear's head. Damn… that's one hell of a headache. The bear fell over, lifeless.

I slid my hammer back onto my back and began to walk north again. I paused a moment when I saw the bear dissolving and blowing away in the wind. What the hell? I should get going before the thing's back up showed up. I began trekking north again at a jog. Whatever that thing was, it could probably do some damage in groups. Reminds me of Unggoy: weak on their own, but deadly in packs.

Eventually, I came to some ancient ruins that looked like they had been destroyed recently. Any Joe Shmoe could tell by the unnatural cracking patterns that the rubble had as well as the clear difference in the condition of the layers of the stone. But, hey, ruins means civilization… right? Beyond the ruins was a massive cliff. What I wouldn't give to have a jet-pack right now. To get to the cliff I would use the bridge, if it was still intact. I groaned and sat on the edge where the the bridge used to connect to my side of the ravine. I sat there thinking about how I would get across the chasm when a huge bird the size of a Pelican landed near by. Imagine a light-bulb appearing above my head. I slowly stood and rounded to the back side of the bird. I tried activating my Active Camouflage armor ability. The damaged armor struggled to comply, but it did. I flickered as my armor vanished. I slowly made my way to up behind the bird, my armor ability running out faster than usual. Just as it ran out, I leaped on to the back of the giant bird. It screeched painfully loudly. I wish my armor hadn't been in such a bad condition. Damn that teleport cube, also known as a Pulse Grenade. The bird started panicking and leaped into the air. Once it was in the air, it rolled, trying to shake me off, but I held on to its feathers tightly. In its franticness to get me off, it started flying south. I yanked the birds feathers and steered it back to the cliff. The bird seemed to stop resisting as much and obeyed my steering. Typical beast. If you show that you are superior, most animals submit. I imagine that bear wouldn't have.

On the topic of animal natures, flying like this was fun. This was like flying on the top of a Pelican. From the high altitude I was at, I could see a massive, castlesque building towering over a large city. Fascinating. There was sentient life on this planet after all.

Once the bird brought me over the cliff, I spoke to it, "Thank you and farewell, friend." I don't know why I said that, it just felt right. I then jumped off of it and landed on the plain that hosted the cliff next to the massive forest. I glanced back and saw that the forest seemed to go on forever. I thought Requiem was beautiful, but compared to this place… I was stunned. I turned to the forest and just looked out over it. I hope my helmet feed was recording, because I don't want to forget this image. I sat down on a rock near the edge of the cliff and pulled my helmet off. A gentle breeze ran through my buzz-cut hair. I kept my hair short so my helmet would seal correctly. I took a deep breath. The air here was cleaner than the air from the shield world. I was getting lost in my thoughts now. What happened to my team? I hope they all got out ok. Bah, who am I kidding? I know they got out fine. But, now I am assumed KIA, but I am not, and I have no way of telling them. God, my life just got harder.

"I see I am not the only one who enjoys this view." I smooth, seasoned voice said behind me. I jumped up and spun around, expecting a non-human. I was fairly surprised to see a middle-aged man with silver hair dressed in a black suit with a green turtleneck under it. His suit actually looked comfy. The brown eyes behind his glasses seemed to dig deep into my soul. My face was expressing my surprise in meeting this man here, and he seemed to make note of that.

"Now, I know you are not one of my students. Are you from Atas, perhaps?" The man asked, his voice smooth. I snapped into a salute.

"N-no sir. I do not know of a place called Atlas. In fact, I don't know where I am right now." I spoke as if addressing a superior. The man leaned a bit on his cane and chuckled.

"Now, now, soldier, you may relax. Why don't you come with me and tell me who you are?" The man was so passive, yet persuasive. I dropped from attention and picked up my helmet and clipped it to my waist.

"I will accompany you. I don't really have a place here, yet anyway." I said, avoiding the other half of the question. The man tilted his head a it.

"I see you avoid opening up to me. I assure you I can be trusted." He said. This guy is very good at reading people. I cursed myself silently for what I was about to do.

"I am Spartan, Rank 101, Beta-007 Elisa Hawthorne, sir." I said as I offered my hand for a shake. The man shook my hand with a good grip, for a regular human. There are things you can immediately know about people by their handshake. In this instance, I know that this man is respectful because he looks looks into my eye while shaking, I know that he is confident from the grip he has on my hand, and I can also know that he isn't intimidated by me because of his stance: solid and unmoved. He let go of my hand after a few seconds.

"That is a title I am not familiar with." He said, his voice calm. I shrugged.

"I am fairly certain that you have never heard of the UNSC, so I understand. Speaking of which, what planet is this?" I asked. The man looked genuinely surprised.

"Did you hit your head? Maybe got hit in the head?" He asked. I pointed to my helmet and rolled my eyes.

"Too much protection for that, sir. My home world was Reach, back before it was destroyed and glassed." I said. The man raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"I see… Well, I am Professor Ozpin and this planet is Remnant." Ozpin spoke, doing a wide sweep with his hand to indicate the planet. I nodded slowly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, my teachings that were ingrained in me coming out. Ozpin nodded silently, observing my armor. Then, he turned and started walking back towards the massive castle building. I walked with him, trying not to go full Spartan stride.

"I don't suppose you have heard of aura?" Ozpin asked, seemingly randomly. "I do know what an aura is, but I feel like we are speaking of two different things, sir." I replied.

He stopped walking, and I stopped with him. Was something wrong? Ozpin grabbed my shoulder, and before I could ask he started reciting what sounded like a poem, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Ozpin seemed to suddenly be drained of energy, but I felt great. Like… I felt a supernatural energy surge through me. I held my hands up and looked at them. I was shocked to see that I was enveloped in a soft pink glow which was repairing my armor and my body.

"What… is this?" I said, stunned at this unreal power that I now wielded. Ozpin started walking again, and so did I.

"That is your aura. It is the manifestation of your soul. It can protect you when you are in need. It can also supplement your attacks." Ozpin in formed me. Like a Spartan needs that kind of thing. It still sounds cool. My pink glow finally faded and my armor was in perfect condition.

"Sir, would you happen to know a place I could stay for the time being?" I asked him. He thought about it a moment, but seemed to come to a quick decision.

"You seem to have luck on your side. Entrance into my school is still open, and I think you'd make an excellent huntress." He said. That was the last thing said until we go to the castle, which turns out to be his school.

* * *

 **And that's that. I stopped working on GtR so I could get this concept up on my page. I need feedback on it. I really do. I made a mistake and started reading a Halo x RWBY story, and... this happened. Well... that's all for now. Follow and Favorite and I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- "Anything that _can_ happen, _will_ happen."

-Beacon Academy, close to midday-

"So, this is a school to train children into Grimm killing machines?" I asked, finally understanding part of the extensive history of the new world I was stuck on. "Indeed. Now, I'd like for you to explain why you are much taller than everyone here." Ozpin asked bluntly. This guy was very straight forward. I like that. I, however, was slightly offended by the question. "Well, sir," I paused, taking a breath to control my anger, "I am a Spartan."

"And what might that be?" Ozpin prodded further, not satisfied by my answer. I clenched my fists. I love bluntness, but it is also annoying. "Well, sir, Spartans are the brainchild of one Doctor Halsey. She originally kidnapped a I-don't-give-a-fuck number of children and experimented on them. Out of the hundreds she took, like seventy-five made it out alive. These Spartans were the crown achievement of Halsey. These Spartans were only the second generation. The first ones were basically normal soldiers selected to be augmented and pumped full of steroids. They were intended to fight against the Insurrection, but the program ended up getting canceled. Twice. But the Spartans of the ORION project aren't important anymore. Anyway, the II's were genetically modified to be bigger, stronger, and to not feel emotion. They literally had one purpose: to kill.

"I, on the other hand, am a generation three Spartan. Us III's were mostly orphans who volunteered for augmentation, flash training, and emotion suppression. We are basically the lesser version of the II's. On top of that, us III's are more prone to fits of rage the longer we're in service, or some doctor said in a study. I do know that there is little hope for II's and III's to fit in in a civilian lifestyle. The gen four Spartans, however, are something special," my aggravated tone turned to sheer anger, "They are the lucky ones. The Spartan-IV program is a volunteer only program. They were trained to think like Spartan-II and act like them too, but they never got the emotion suppression." I had been so caught up in the history of the Spartans, that I didn't realize we had walked through the school's main courtyard and into the central tower. Ozpin's expression remain neutral. I, however, was scowling deeply. Of course, though, my scowl was hidden by my helmet.

"It would seem that you loathe the Spartan-IV's." Ozpin spoke in a calm voice. How could he so calm while standing next to an _upset_ Spartan. I refrained from answering the question. "I will take that as a yes" Ozpin said after a few moments of silence. We stepped into an elevator and began going up before Ozpin asked another question.

"How long have you been in service?"

This question almost made me wince. I hadn't been in the UNSC for very long, had I? I thought back to the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, where I was originally orphaned. That battle had started July 17, 2552, five days after my birthday. At that point I was 14 years old. The family that adopted me after the battle moved to Reach. And, well, we all know what happened there. The last date I remember before coming here was October 22, 2557. That means I have severed five years, more or less. This also means that I am 19 years old.

"I have served in the UNSC for five years, sir." I finally replied after a few moments of deep, painful thought. Ozpin glanced up to me and asked another question, "How old are you?"

"I am nineteen, sir." I spat, growing tired of this frivolous talk of myself. Ozpin must've connected the dots as he winced curtly and looked at the buttons on the elevator wall. His face made it appear that he was in deep thought. I still couldn't read him, however; he held that stoney, passive expression. My anger was allowed to boil down for the rest of the elevator ride. Soon, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to an office under a large number of massive, rotating cogs. Ozpin strode out of the elevator and sat behind his desk. I followed him and stood in front of his desk.

"So, you want to fight?" He asked. He seemed to have devised a plan in the short time between the elevator ride and getting to his desk. His plan obviously started by asking a question that was rhetorical in the eyes of a Spartan-III.

"Of course, sir." I replied quickly, almost eagerly.

"Are you familiar with teamwork?" He asked. This question would seem rhetorical in the eyes of IIs, IIIs, and IVs.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you willing to put up with school and people?" He asked. This question threw me off a bit.

"Yes, sir." My voice displayed my uncertainty.

"Good, because I want you to join my school." Ozpin spoke confidently of his decision. I was moderately surprised. The next words I spoke would change my life. I had to think very carefully about this-

"Hell, why not. I'm in." I said, too eager to get back into a fray of any kind.

I walked down the hall of a dorm building, looking for a girl. I was told this girl would have silver eyes and a red cloak. My armored foot falls thumped a little too loud for comfort as the residents of said dorm building started poking their heads out to see what was going on. Unlucky for them, I could hear them whispering amongst their teams.

"Who is _that_ "

"What is _that_ "

"Is that a new prototype from Atlas?"

"That _thing_ is freaking me out."

These were most of the comments I heard. When stopped and looked over my shoulder the children quickly backed into their rooms and slam the doors. Good riddance. If this was how my stay was going to be, I might just incite fear in them so I don't have to deal with them. I turned back and kept walking. It wasn't until another seven or so before I heard a door open behind me. I turned around to find the most curious thing. I should say person, but… I couldn't tell if this girl was human. She was pale long brown hair with long rabbit ears and soft brown eyes. She was wearing the school's uniform: a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below it, a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt, a pair of dark-brown shorts, and a pair of black leggings that come to just below her hips. When this girl's eyes rested on my armor she froze. Her face was stuck between fear and wonder as she just stared at me. Time to break some damn ice.

"Hello," I started with a small wave, "would you happen to know a girl who has silver eyes and a red cloak? Ozpin wanted me to go find her dorm."

The mention of Ozpin made the bunny-girl relax a bit. She opened her mouth, but couldn't get words out. She held up a finger, telling me to wait, then went back into her dorm room. I could hear voices on the inside, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. A few minutes later, a different, slightly taller girl came out. This girl was also pale and had brown hair, but her hair was much shorter and had a caramel highlight and her eyes were a dark brown. She also donned the school uniform. This girl also froze up and stared, but still managed to speak.

"Sorry about Velvet. She is quite shy. You mentioned to her that you were looking for someone?" She said, nervousness drenched her words.

"Yeah, I am looking for a girl who has silver eyes and a red cloak. Ozpin wanted me to meet her." I spoke still wondering about this Velvet girl.

"Oh, he must want you to go find Ruby. Yea, she is the only one I know who has both of those." The girl said,slightly envious. Her stance shifted a bit and it conveyed her annoyance. "Keep going down this hall, take a-" I cut her off.

"No. I am done walking around this damn place being gawked at. Could you call Ozpin so I can be reassigned?" I blurted. I was not in the mood to be whispered about again. At least not when I can hear it. The girl nodded and pulled out a little rectangle piece of metal. She then slid it open and dialed a number. The resemblance to a phone back in the colonies was astonishing. It looked so similar, but much more advanced at the same time.

"Professor, it's about the new…" She started, but couldn't find the right word.

"Student." I filled in her blank.

"Yea, the new student. She wanted to know if she could… oh. Yes, sir. I will. Thank you, professor. Goodbye." She ended the call and put her phone away. "Come in. The team will want to meet you." With that, she went into the dorm.

I walked into the room, ducking under the doorframe. I came in and caught the last little bit of a statement from the girl who was just in the hall with me, "-new teammate. Be nice." I already felt like walking away. I don't know why, but I do.

I gave the other people in the room a small wave. "Hello."

The girl spun around quickly and started introducing me to her team. She pointed to Velvet. "You already met Velvet Scarlatina." The she pointed to a copper headed, white-eyed male with dark tan skin. His hair was an absolute mess. He was wearing a black suit lined with gold, a blue vest, and a white shirt with a red tie. The male school uniform. "That is Fox Alistair." The girl then pointed to a monster of a man. This guy was nearly as tall as me, and that shocked me. He had very short black hair, brown eyes, and was a delicious light tan. He was also wearing his school uniform. He stepped forward to shake my hand. "Yatsuhashi Daichi." He said. I shook his hand and the girl seemed surprised. The boy had a good handshake grip. That is a good sign. Yatsu soon disengaged in the handshake and stepped back. "And I am Coco Adel." the girl, Coco, finally told me her name. Then they just stared at me expectantly.

"Right," I took my helmet off showing the four my black, buzz cut and cold blue eyes, "I am Spartan, Rank 101, Beta-007 Elisa Hawthorne. Just call me Elisa." I spoke with a short salute.

All but Fox looked at me in slight surprise at the long title I gave. I clipped my helmet to my hip and looked around the room. The room was fairly simple. It had four beds, two on either side of a large window, a pair of bookcases, a closet, a bathroom, and curtains. Oh, and a tale near the door to the hallway.

"Well, welcome to team CFVY." Velvet said somewhat enthusiastically.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation.

Yatsu glanced up to the wall behind me, where there was a clock. "There should be some spars happening in the auditorium. Would you like to see them, Elisa?" Yatsu offered, trying to ward away the awkward moment. I smiled slightly at the word "spar."

"I would like to see some spars, maybe even participate in a few." I spoke enthusiastically.

I then stepped to the side and let the lead me out of the door. We went about forty meters when Fox asked Yatsu a question in a whisper, thinking i wouldn't hear it.

"Is she hot?"

While I remained neutral, if a it confused, to the question, my face heated up a bit. I quickly put my helmet on in embarrassment. But this kind of embarrassment felt different than the kind I felt when I did something stupid and my squad saw it. It created an unfamiliar feeling within me. I felt warm, physically and metaphysically. What _was_ this feeling?

"Although her hair is cut military style, her eyes are like staring into deep pools of water. She is a bit pale, but has a well-sculpted face." Yatsu whispered back. That didn't help the strange feeling go away.

"She definitely sounds super hot." Fox whispered with endearment.

"If you two say another thing about _her_ being hot, I will break your legs." Coco chimed in angrily. Did I spark a dispute by simply being present?

"I didn't say that, Fox did." Yatsu quickly ratted out his buddy. I heard Fox gasp dramatically.

"I was just complimenting her, since you know, I am _blind_." Fox said mocking offence. This was getting amusing and that heat and feeling was disappearing.

"Well, she is pretty." Velvet blurted out of nowhere. That strange feeling and heat came surging back. WHY ME!?

"Velvet, I'll break your legs too." Coco declared.

"Hey, calm down. Nobody will break anyone's legs over my looks. Thank you." I finally entered the conversation. Coco glanced at me and signed in relief that I sided with her. "Besides, Velvet looks way cuter than me." I added. Coco shot me a hateful look and I burst out laughing. Velvet turned her head away from the rest of her team in embarrassment. I wonder if what I said was wrong. Could it have been? No. I need to stop thinking so deeply. It is dangerous for me. Should it be, though? Why is it that-

A small screech pulled me out of my deep thoughts. I looked to my left where I heard the screech came from. There was some guy yanking on Velvet's ears. This punk had burnt orange hair and indigo eyes. His outfit was some silver and gold plate armor depicting a bird expanding its wings. Under the armor, he wore a black shirt trimmed in red with a red belt and black pants. He was tall, but I was still taller.

"This never gets old." He said as he pulled on Velvet's ear harder. Where the fuck did the team go?

"Cardin! P-please stop it!" Velvet cried in distress. Now I am hearing an accent. Australian maybe? Yea. Australian.

Cardin was still yanking her ears as I approached, my boots thumping loudly and angrily. Cardin didn't seem to care for the sound until I was right next to him.

"Look, I don't know… who… you…" Cardin trailed off as he looked up to me. My fists were clenched so tight that i probably had white knuckles.

"Let go of her." My voice rang out angrily.

"Or what, robot?" Cardin retorted. I snorted and got an idea.

"Or I'll floor your ass in a spar." My wrathful voice rolled down the halls like thunder. Cardin let go of Velvet's ears and huffed.

"You think _you_ can beat _me_?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded curtly as my reply. He gave me a glare and walked off down the hall, not before he muttered, "What a bunch of freaks." My blood was boiling. At least until Velvet ran up and hugged me. I froze. What was I to do? I don't know _what_ to do. I wasn't trained for _this_. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around Velvet as to not crush her.

"Thank you, Elisa." She said, looking up to me. I looked down at her and made a promise in my head. I would beat the shit out that Cardin guy.

"It wasn't too much of a big deal." I replied more calmly than I ever had spoken before. With that said, I disengaged the hug and motioned for Velvet to lead me to the auditorium. She simply nodded and began guiding me.

Mark my words, Cardin, you _will_ pay.

* * *

 **Oh, my... Cardin really screwed up. Emotionally unstable Elisa? Oh, that makes it worse... Find out just what Elisa does to Cardin next time in _Guardian of a Broken World_. OH, and don't forget to Follow/Favorite and comment on the story!**


	3. Author's Note 1

p style="text-align: center;"Dear Guest,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I would like you to get on your account, or make one, so we can talk about this interesting idea of Elisa x Velvet./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for the support! I will keep going and getting good quality chapters to y'all as fast as I can!/p 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- From Chaos to Order and back Again

The stage was lit and the areas around it were darkened. It was me up against Cardin. But I wasn't his first match of the day. Some lanky guy was Cardin's first sparring partner. That kid was fitted in some aged, generic plate armor. Under the armor, the kid wore a black hoodie that had an orange inside and jeans. He didn't really look like he belonged here. On the plus side, his blond hair and blue eyes did make him look somewhat heroic, but I only say this because I watched the kid fight. He was definitely brave and determined. Albeit, he had little skill with his sword and shield,which also looked aged. Needless to say, the kid was beaten badly. Cardin hadn't taken a hit or broken a sweat.

But I wasn't that kid. I am a trained Spartan. Cardin would be sore for the next month when I was done with him. I had left my DMR with Velvet when I saw that Cardin wielded a mace and had no real range capabilities. That left me with the Grav Hammer. However, I left it clipped to my back. I slid into an aggressive fist fighting stance. Meaning I was crouching slightly, as if to charge, and bent forward a bit with fists near my face for protection. I began edging my way in a clockwise fashion, and Cardin did the same, but he walked casually, mace resting on his shoulder. His lack of stance tells me that he thinks he is stronger and sees no threat. After today, he will wish I wasn't a threat.

After a couple minutes of circling, Cardin made to first move. He charged haphazardly at me, mace raised above his head. This "style", if you can call it that, left him completely unprotected. As he came within reach with his mace, he brought it down in a heavy, one-handed attack. I raised my arms in an X and stopped the attack entirely. My shields flared and dropped to about a quarter of full capacity. Cardin's face changed from its usual smug to an utterly shocked expression. I smirked behind my helmet. I pushed his mace up into the air, throwing him off balance. I then planted my hands on his chest and shoved him back with about half my full strength. He fell onto his back and slid across the stage, leaving a massive gap between me and him. I then drew my hammer in a dramatic flourish. I ended the flourish by holding the hammer in the traditional Jiralhanae style. Once Cardin rose to his feet, I charged him in the same way a Chieftain would charge the marines: that weird side to side dodge step. Cardin tried to bring his mace up to swat me away, but he missed. I spun and swept up with the hammer. The discharge from the gravity weapon sent Cardin into the air with his face to the ground. I twirled the hammer in hand, jumped up, and proceed to perform an overhead smash. The hammer discharged on Cardin's back and sent him rocketing into the floor. Cardin had a strange shattering effect on him as he hit the floor and created a small crater. The effect looked like he had an outer shell made of glass and it shattered. It was satisfying.

"And that's enough!" I heard Glenda Goodwitch, Ozpin's well-dressed, good-mannered, and wise assistant, yell at me as I prepared to bring the bladed side of the hammer. I stopped and slid the hammer onto my back as the lights turned back on. I turned to the eagerly watching crowd seeing, and hearing, them whisper about me.

"Well. That was interesting to say the least." Glenda said as Cardin's team, three guys who literally look like thugs and bullies, picked their unconscious team member up and carried him away.

"Ma'am, I fail to see how that was interesting." I said, turning to her and briefly saluting. The action seemed to amuse her.

"Well, to start, you completely depleted Cardin's aura in _two_ hits. Such a thing isn't typically achievable." She spoke, partly intrigued partly disgusted at my efficiency and strength.

I shrugged. "It was probably a good thing you stopped me, then. I wasn't aware that the glass effect was the depletion of one's aura. I would've killed him, not that the fauni and other victims to his bullying would've cared too much." I said indifferently. My indifference seemed to shock the Huntress.

"When Ozpin said you had little emotion, he wasn't kidding." Glenda spoke almost in shock.

"The only emotions I recall ever being able to feel are envy, pride, hate, anger, and despair. Even then, I rarely feel despaired or envious, ma'am." I said, falling into parade rest.

Suddenly, one of Cardin's team mates, the grey-haired one, ran up to the front ran up to the first row of audience seating. He appeared angry out for fear and pointed at me.

"You let that Atlassian _robot_ fight Cardin!?" He shouted accusingly at Glenda.

Glenda stepped toward him to rebuke him, but I beat her to the punch, "I will say this once, and once only!" I took my helmet off, "I am NOT a FUCKING robot!" I yelled right back at him. I clipped my helmet to my hip and began ranting, "Just because I _look_ like a robot, doesn't mean I am one! Just because you _look_ like a thug, that _must_ mean that you _are_ a thug, right? NO! I look like a robot because I wear advanced Mjolnir power armor. I look like a steroid addict because my body was genetically tampered with when I was _fourteen_. I was _bred_ for war. So, in a way you are right, but, hey, if you want to try to prove me wrong, step right up here and try!" I finished, my breathing heavy.

The whole place went silent and no one moved. I looked at every face in the crowd. Some showed fear, some wonder, and some showed shock. I felt so angry, but why? I have been called many names throughout my service, but why explode now? Was I becoming emotionally unstable, like that doctor said I would?

With my anger subsiding, I stomped off towards the dorm. As I walked the halls of the dorm complex, I felt this new sensation. My stomach felt like it was in a knot and I started to feel some form of depression. Regret. This is how regret was described to me.

Once I made it back to the dorm, I quickly entered the room and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the room. I turned and pressed my back to the wall and slid down to the floor. I felt depressed, but not nearly as intense. Sadness. Abandonment. I felt sad and abandoned. Abandoned by what? Humans? The animal-humans? The UNSC? My squad? Myself? I just don't know. All I knew is that I suddenly felt alone and far from home. On top of these new feelings flooding me, I didn't know how to deal with them, so I just sat there. Thinking.

Eventually, I heard a soft knock on the door. I reluctantly pulled myself out of my thoughts and pick myself up. I opened the door expecting Ozpin, maybe even Cardin and co., but was surprised to see Velvet standing there.

"Are you okay, Elisa?" She asked softly, her Aussie accent relatively thick.

I looked away from her and shook my head. "I… I don't… I will be fine." I said shakily. What the fuck was wrong with me? I couldn't keep my voice steady anymore. That has never happened to me.

"I am not trained as a therapist, but it is plain that something is wrong." Velvet said.

I took my helmet off my hip and set it on the table next to the door. I stared at it for a moment, then I sat on Coco's bed, I think. Might actually be Velvets… At any rate, the girls' beds were to the right of the boys'. Velvet came in and closed the door behind her, lingering by it a moment before sitting next to me. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but Velvet broke it. Thank God.

"Obviously you aren't fine. You might've breed for war, but that shouldn't affect you as a person." Velvet said. I was sincerely taken back by her wisdom. However, I also felt compelled to open up to her. How does one make a Spartan feel obligated to share their feelings, if there even are any other than rage and indifference.

"But, Velvet, that is what a Spartan is. We have our emotions suppressed so we can think without our thoughts being clouded by emotions." I said, shifting my weight on the bed. The ed started creaking under the weight of the armor, so I stopped moving around.

"Why not try to break free of the system?" Velvet asked. That was a good point. Why hasn't a Spartan attempted to rediscover their emotions? Probably because of the programming we are subjected to. It is hard to undo, I have heard. I have also heard that most IIs and IIIs that try such a thing end up killing themselves.

"Valid point. It will require a massive effort and, probably, a suicide watch. Otherwise, it is a reachable objective." I said as I rought and armored hand up to my chin. I could always look for someone willing to put up with my emotionally confused ass. But, honestly, who would do that?

"A s-suicide watch? Why?" Velvet said, seemingly shocked at the possibility of someone conceiving such an idea.

"Yea, that might be a little extreme. I would think that a reliable person to lean on would do that same job. But that is also an issue, because I highly doubt that anyone would want to be near me, seeing as I gave everyone a reason to be wary of me today." I said, disappointed in myself.

The conversation lulled as we both slipped into our thoughts. The more I think about this, the more I see myself as a warbeast created by the UNSC. But isn't that what a Spartan essentially is? How could _something_ created to be so violent become a real person? Why do these emotions have to feel so burdensome? I feel like I am drowning in depression now.

At this point, I lost my perfect posture and slouched forward. I brought my hands up to my face and rested my face in my hands. I could feel _tears_ welling up. Since when does a Spartan cry? But all my tears shrank back when Velvet put a hand on my shoulder.

"I could do it." Velvet said simply with a shy smile.

"What!?" I blurted. I sat up straight and stared at her in sheer disbelief.

"Sure. I mean, you kept Cardin off of me and _dueled_ for me. I know you have an excellent chance at being mostly normal." Velvet reasoned. I couldn't really argue with that.

I turned to her, bed squeaking in protest, and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. Velvet seemed to be a bit confused by the action, but embraced the cold shell of armor around me. At this point, I was close enough to Velvet to smell her; she smelled like red velvet cake. How did I even know what that smelled like? The only time I ever had red velvet cake was back when I was still on Sigma Octanus IV, when my mother made it for my… fourteenth… birthday…

Suddenly, tears came gushing out of my eyes. I couldn't control it. Velvet seemed surprised by my sudden weeping. I tightened my embrace on her, being careful not to crush my one link back to my home world.

"Talk to me, Elisa." Velvet cooed to me. Damn it, there she goes with that convincing tone.

"Y-you smell like red velvet cake, a-and the last time I had that w-was the last time I s-saw my parents!" I stuttered and cried harder.

Velvet just listened. That was all I needed. God, I hated this crying thing, but I feel so much better now. Soon, my crying quieted down and we stopped embracing each other.

"You feeling better?" Velvet asked.

I stood and went over to the table by the door and got a tissue from a tissue box on the table. I blew my nose and discarded the tissue into the waste bin under the table. I picked up my helmet and looked at the face of it for a moment. Though the visor on the EOD helmet was slim, I could still see my reflection. For once I didn't see an emotionless machine engineered to kill. Instead, I saw someone who could change. I also saw a blank slate for etchings.

"Yea, I feel better. Thank you, Velvet." I said as I put my helmet on. I turned and saw Velvet nod in understanding. I felt proud to be a Spartan again. I felt ready to face anything. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, are you alright in there, Elisa?" A voice called from the other side of the door. It was Coco's. Suddenly, all of my readiness and pride vanished. Of all things that could've happened, the rest of the team showed up. Even though I didn't feel ready to talk to the others about this.

"Velvet, could we keep this between us? Please?" I asked in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear.

Velvet nodded and made a motion as if she were zipping her lips shut. Reliability is something that I can respect, as well as trustworthiness. With an understanding between us, I opened the door and greeted the rest of the team.

"Hey, yea, I am fine now." I said, grinning a bit under my helmet.

"I can't tell if you are lying or not." Coco said, focusing on my visor, as if expecting to see through it.

"I'd believe her, because she might break us in two hits." Fox said, nervously. I promptly thumped him on the forehead with enough force to give him a headache. "Ah! My head!" Fox exclaimed as he nursed the thump location with a hand. "And~ there's a headache. I really don't like you right now." Fox continued to complain.

Everyone else got a good chuckle out of the playfulness of the situation. I moved out of the doorway and let the three into their room. They all went to their eds and sat down on them.

"Oh, damn," Yatsu started with a facepalm, "We forgot to bring back the gun." Everyone else, including me, was confused for a moment, then we all realized that my DMR wasn't present. Shit.

"I think I saw Glenda pick it up. That would mean that it has made its way to Ozpin by now." Coco said as she slid her foot locker out from under her bed. She picked out a mocha and caramel military-style designer outfit. Her outfit choice was an interesting, fashionable spin of an older style military uniform. I doubt I would ever know what everything she has on is. Yatsu and Fox did the same. They pulled out their footlockers and put on what I could only assume was their street clothes. Yatsu put on a long, short-sleeved robe, which covered one shoulder, over a black muscle shirt. He fastened the robe at his waist with a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also put on brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bore a 5-layer sode which covered from about an inch above his shoulder to almost his elbow joint.

Fox put a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar. He also wore a pair of black jeans, fastened by a black belt with several pouches , and brown, laced shoes. He then slipped on a pair of long, black gloves. His now bare arms were scarred badly. I wonder what had happened to him.

Velvet also changed, pulling clothes out her personal foot locker. Her outfit was a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her brown jacket that had a golden zipper, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similarly styled belt. Just under the belt was a pair of brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. God, she looked even cuter. Not that I cared before… Did I? Man, I hate this "feeling" thing.

Having changed, the team looked, with the obvious exception of Fox, at me expectantly. I took off my helmet and clipped it to my hip. This didn't seem to please the team.

"Aren't you going to get out of your armor?" Yatsu asked simply.

I chuckled, no, I flat out laughed at them.

"You truly know nothing about Spartan armor. To put it simply, every piece of armor, except my helmet, is two halves held together by big, thick bolts that require a specialized machine to unscrew them." I spoke, still kind of chuckling.

"Then I guess we can't take you out." Velvet , what? Take me out? As in kill?

"Of course not! I'd snap you all in half before you could eliminate me!" I shouted, slightly offended.

Now, it was the team's turn to laugh at me.

"Not that kind of taking out!" Coco managed in her fit of laughter.

"We were going to take you into the town." Velvet finished for Coco. Well… That made sense.

"Well, in that case, let's go. Besides, I am a bit paranoid here so I wouldn't've taken it off anyway.

And with that said and done, we left and went towards the town of Vale, as I was told.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's Cloud again. Elisa is getting a bit pissy that no one bothers to ask her anything... but alas, that isn't the primary thing here. (please don't tell her I said that!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will most likely be going through with my Elisa x Velvet ship, so all aboard I guess. That's all I have for now. do remember to comment, like/favorite, and follow the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hitting the Town

The city of Vale reminded me of New Mombasa back on Earth. It was pretty standard: a mixture of tall apartment complexes and single story shops, a myriad of different peoples, pets, and drama. I say drama because we walked by a Dust shop that had been smashed into and robbed. I wonder if this Dust they sell here is just tiny particles or something more.

"So… What exactly is Dust? Do you guys just by dirt particles or is it something special?" I asked. I mean, I would've look at the Dust shop, but the thieves stole all of the Dust so there was none to see. And apparently that was a weird thing.

"Dust is our energy source. It powers everything from our houses to some of our weapons. It is the resource that save humanity from the Grimm in the early days of time." Velvet informed me as we walked towards a large mass of people going every which way into different shops. This must be the shopping district.

"A resource? Is Dust not man made?" I asked as many people in the shopping crowds glanced or stared at me as we walked by.

Velvet shook her head, "No. All Dust is mined from underground veins. Dust forms like a crystal and it holds elemental energy. Red Dust for fire, yellow for lightning, blue for ice, and so on." Velvet said as she grabbed onto my arm as to not be separated from me in the crowds. The only reason I wasn't lost in the crowd is because I was much taller than the average person here. It is also partly because Yatsu is also so tall that I could pick him out easily. I kept walking in his direction, but he, Fox, and Coco we steadily getting further from me and Velvet.

"That is interesting. Back where I am from we used coal, oil, algae, wind, sun radiation, water, nuclear fission, and eventually nuclear fusion and hydrogen to produce fuel and power. Nuclear fusion being the most dangerous. But, hell, I flew in the sub-layers of space in a massive ship powered by nuclear fusion." I said as I stepped over a couple of children who had fallen in front of me. There were way too many people packed into this area for my comfort.

"All of those ways sound like they make lots of energy." Velvet said. She lost her grip on my arm and was consumed by the crowds. I stopped and started looking around me to see if I could find her. Her big bunny ears helped me find her quickly. I strode right up to her and picked her up. She squeaked as I lifted her onto my shoulders.

"Thanks." Velvet spoke trying to hang onto to my helmet. This must've looked odd as we attracted way too many looks now.

"Don't make this a normal thing. You are making me feel old." I spoke with a chuckle. Velvet laughed too. A cute little laugh with random snorts as she inhaled sharply to keep laughing. I again found myself experiencing that strange, warm sensation in my face. Helmets are great for concealing facial features.

"I can't promise anything." Velvet said, finally coming down from her laughter high. I just shook my head at that. I don't think I have ever grown attached to anyone like this. It felt great, but also strange. Don't get me wrong, me and my squad were tight, but not like this. I suppose a good cry can do that.

Soon, we finally caught up to Coco and the others at a shop that looked much too voguish for a killer like me. But that was just the front display. I am sure there might be something that I could possibly find wearable in the store. That was the plan for this trip anyway.

As I helped Velvet down off my shoulders, Coco strode right up to me. "You know, when Yatsu said that you had Velvet on your shoulders, I didn't believe him. But there you were with Velvet on your shoulders." Coco spoke, removing a pair of rather stylish sunshades from her face and putting them in her handbag of equal lavish quality.

"Remind me why you chose to take a killing machine into your team when it is fully capable of operating without one." I said as I pulled off my helmet and clipped it to my waist. Coco looked as if to say something, but quickly gave up. Yea, that's right, there is no good reason.

I took the lull in the conversation to enter the store. I was met with the sight of many, many articles of clothing in various bright colors. The sight of the myriad of colors was already giving me a headache. I hope we do our business here quickly.

"See anything you like from up there?" Coco asked as she entered behind me.

"Absolutely not. I don't really like all these bright colors." I replied looking over all the colorful clothing racks.

"Damn. I thought you would see something you'd like." Coco pouted. Jesus. She was almost a fully matured adult and she still pouted?

"Well, we can go eat now. I'm really looking forward to eating something that isn't an MRE." I said as I put my helmet back on.

"Right, so I know this great burger joint that serves these amazing burgers." Fox chimed in.

I hesitated a moment in my response. "What is a burger?" I asked. This shocked my new team.

"How do you _not_ know what a burger is!?" Fox raised his voice. That irritated me a bit.

"Well, when you are a genetic experiment by the government designed to work for the military, you don't exactly get to try normal foods." I shot back at him. He flinched a bit and nodded in understanding. "However, I am not longer apart of said military, as they aren't here. Take me to these burger things." I basically demanded sternly.

A short walk out of the shopping square brought us to a quaint little restaurant that smelled like cooked beef. The building itself looked aged. Its wood-paneled walls were darkened with age and had many scratches and messages etched into the wood. It reminded me of an abandoned shack I once saw on earth.

Fox grabbed my wrist and pulled as if to lead me. I let him, but I wasn't too pleased about this method.

"Table for five!" Fox shouted as he entered the noisy atmosphere of the burger joint. At the threshold, the smell of meat faded away and was replaced by a very strong smell of cooking grease. I felt my skin crawl at my expectation of utter filth and ruin of the interior of the restaurant. Once I ducked under the door frame and into the little restaurant, I realized my presumption of this place was wrong. The place was nearly spotless. The decor of the place was faintly reminiscent of rural life and most of the furniture was made of a brighter sort of wood.

"Well… I was not expecting this." I admitted aloud as a small framed human waitress came zooming to us. I looked down to the waitress and saw her nearly lose consciousness right then.

"H-How many did you say, sir?" The poor girl stuttered.

"I said five." Fox repeated with a tone of annoyance and a glance at me. Well shit, Fox, I can't help it if people are scared of me, and really they should be.

"Right this way, sir." The waitress said. We followed the waitress to a booth table that I was fairly certain couldn't hold me.

"Ma'am, could we get an extra chair?" I asked, my voice startling the small framed woman. She simply nodded and made haste to get the chair. The team had already begun chatting amongst them. They seemed to be talking about a festival that was coming up. I was about to ask what festival it was, but the waitress came back with my chair.

It was a bit of an odd sight to see a small person carrying a solid wood chair nearly twice her size. I chortled and helped the girl with the chair.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." I spoke calmly as I lifted the chair from the waitress's grip and set it at the head of our table. The waitress nodded and went back to her post by the door seeming less afraid of me.

"That was uncharacteristically nice of you, Elisa." Coco spoke, halting the group conversation and bringing attention to me. I sat down in the chair, which creaked in protest, but held me up.

"Don't get used to it," I started as I took my helmet off, "So, what is this festival that you were talking about?"

"Oh, the Vytal Festival is a tournament that is held every two years. It is held to commemorate the ending of the Great War that happened eighty years ago. The festival got its name from the island that the peace treaty was signed on." Velvet informed me.

"Jeez, Velv, would you mind going into the deeper philosophy of it?" Fox asked mockingly. Velvet simply huffed and crossed her arms. I clipped my helmet to my hip.

"So, what you're saying is that there is a tournament coming up where I can beat people up and not get in trouble for it?" I asked. This question seemed to unnerve the team. Yatsu gave me a disappointed look.

"If that's how you want to look at it… yeah, that's basically it." Fox replied. Good. I can get some of my frustrations out then.

"Look, I promise to abide by the rules, but I am not going with a team. I gotta do it by myself." I said, resting an arm on the table. They didn't seem completely sure I would. I really don't blame them.

"Why by yourself?" Velvet asked.

"I heard somewhere that there was this crime lord dude, Rom… Ronan…" I struggled with recalling the name.

"Roman Torchwick." Fox corrected.

"Yea, that guy. I figure that if it is publicly seen that I can compete in a four man team tournament by myself, he'll send someone to either try to kill me or recruit me. Either way, I'd find his hideout. And I am pretty sure that that would help you guys out a ton." I explained. That must've cleared things up for them as they began to nod in understanding. However, Velvet didn't look convinced that it was a good idea.

"Wait, what stops Roman from just killing you?" Velvet asked. I could tell she was more worried than she was curious. However, none of her other team mates seemed to notice her concern. They seemed curious rather than concerned.

"That's a very good point. Say, for example, Roman and an army of goons surround you. How will you get by them all on your own?" Coco asked. She leaned on the table with one arm. I leaned back, prompting the chair to squeak and creak, and smirked.

"I'll let you shoot me after lunch. Consider it anti-Spartan training." I said. The team seemed surprised at my statement.

Shorty after my bold statement, a new waitress, this one a sturdy-looking brunette, came up to the table. She whipped out a pencil and notepad. I wasn't entirely sure what she was doing.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" She asked with a slight twang. The team told the woman what they wanted to drink. Is this how waiters worked here?

"And fer you, miss?" The waitress asked me. I open my mouth and froze. What did they have to drink? Would I even like it? How different is it from stuff from the colonies? Oh, god…

"I-I, uh… Water?" I nearly squeaked out. The waitress jotted down my response and marched off to get our drinks. The team looked at me with curiosity. Oh, shit.

"What was that about?" Coco asked. She leaned onto the table a bit, expecting an explanation, I would assume.

"What was what about?" I replied, trying to avoid the subject. Coco obviously wanted to know.

"Oh, I dunno. It's just a little strange that some one who claims to be a war machine built for the sole purpose of killing suddenly stutters when she orders her drink." Coco said as she waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"Even I thought that was strange." Yatsu said. If Coco said something, I could blow it off, but when the quiet one says something, one doesn't simply ignore the quiet one.

"Alright fine! I didn't know what to get. I don't know what is normal here, or, if you have the same stuff as we do, if it tastes the same." I blurted and huffed. I crossed my arms and glared at Coco.

"Well, why don't you just try some of mine?" Velvet asked. I hadn't considered that. Now I really felt stupid.

"I… I am not used to sharing things." I said somewhat shyly. I can't believe myself right now. I fucked up a simple thing _and_ didn't consider asking to try the others' drinks.

"Well, sharing isn't everyone's forte." Velvet spoke calmly with a shrug. How does she do it? She always seems so calm, even when I act out of my usual. Though, I don't think she would know how i usually act… does she? I could make a comment on how her calmness is inhuman… but she is part animal, so it might be racist. Although… usually I don't care about being racist or rude. What is happening to me?

"How do you do it, Vel?" I asked the bunny-girl. She look at me quizzically, looking completely clueless to what I meant.

"What do you mean, Elisa?" Velvet responded. Coco leaned in a bit, attentive to our conversation. Fox turned his head away as if he were distracted by something, but it was painfully obvious that he was listening too. Even Yastu was listening. He was the least obvious of them all.

"Well, whenever I have an outburst, you are always so calm. So calm that I feel calmer around you, and I am a death machine. How are always so calm?" I said. The listening teammates only grew more interested. Jeez, what the hell is with them?

Velvet covered her mouth and giggled. Once her giggling ceased she spoke, "I am not calm at all. On the outside it may seem like that, but on the inside… I am a hot mess. I just hope I never break down in a public setting."

At least that explained a few things. Now I knew how she stayed calm. She didn't. She just panicked internally.

I just nodded and sat back in my chair. A moment later, the waitress came over with our drinks. Once the drinks were distributed, the woman asked what we wanted to eat. Oh, fuck. I forgot to look.

Coco, Yatsu, Fox, and Velvet ordered a regular burger, a salad, a triple burger and a chicken burger. When it was my turn to order, I did the only thing I could think to do.

"I-I'll also have the chicken burger." I sputtered, nearly failing again. The waitress wrote down the order quickly and took the collected orders to the kitchen.

"Good job on ordering, Eli." Velvet said chipperly. I smirked proudly and gave a chuckle.

"I would hope so! If I messed that up, I don't know what I would've done. Probably would've eaten my shame away." I responded, chuckling more. My lame joke got a couple of giggles. Surely becoming human again won't be too hard.

Of course, everything that doesn't seem hard at first always ends up being hard.


	6. Author's Note 2

p style="text-align: center;"Dear readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you are going to comment on my story with as much criticism as our friendly GUEST did. Please have an account and PM me. First off, I have never heard of playererror404, so I cannot possibly copy him/her. Second, you do not even know what my Spartan's aura/semblance is yet so you can hush about it. Third, I may have skipped over this, but the Spartan's memories were repressed, so that means that she will not recognize these once familiar things at first. My Spartan will NOT be some rag doll. It is going to take a lot to hinder the Spartan. And my Spartan chose to stomp towards Cardin because Elisa is not much for stealth, but is capable of it, as is see when she rides the Nevermore./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"That is all for now./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll update as soon as I can./p 


End file.
